<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Geralt Can't Sleep Without His Bard by Confusedpxnk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294144">Geralt Can't Sleep Without His Bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedpxnk/pseuds/Confusedpxnk'>Confusedpxnk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bard Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Geralt and jaskier don't take sex that seriously, How Do I Tag, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), didn't beta 2nd chapter, didn't edit 2nd chapter whoops, geralt is strong, its just a time where they can be theirselves, listen, platonic or romantic, soft, sorry - Freeform, there's 2 beds??, these fuckers aren't that into like bdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedpxnk/pseuds/Confusedpxnk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 2 beds in the room. That's not gonna work for our gay boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They Don't Have Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Someday we should get Roach a flashy saddle. She would look radiant in a deep purple, wouldn't she?" Jaskier gently stroked the side of the horse as Geralt got her situated in the stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch Roach," Geralt growled at the bard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, big strong man. I’m absolutely petrified, I’m shaking, paralyzed in this very spot,” Jaskier rolled his eyes, reluctantly taking a few steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself useful. Go get us a room” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be my pleasure,” the brunette dramatically bowed, walking towards the inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt scoffed, looking back to make sure Jaskier was out of sight before he let himself softly chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an idiot, isn’t he?” To the witchers’ disappointment, Roach didn’t respond. “But he’s my idiot now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Geralt approached the entrance to the inn, he caught his lip between his teeth in a  measly attempt to keep himself from smiling over the thought of Jaskier. Walking through the door, he was greeted by the warm hues of lanterns, candles, and the soft orange glow of the setting sun shining through the dust-covered windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After quickly scanning the room for any potential threats, Geralt spotted Jaskier. The bard was leaning with his back against the counter, his long fingers absentmindedly picking at the strings of his lute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt!” Jaskier exclaimed, acting as if it had been months, not minutes since the last time they were together. “Did you talk to Roach about my clothing idea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not talking about this,” Geralt began to walk towards their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very persistent about avoiding this. Don’t you want Roach to be beautiful? It’s really rather rude of you. I mean, did you even ask her? She deserves to be pampered. Honestly, I think she’s earned it Geralt,” Jaskier raved as he followed Geralt down the hall and into their room like a lost puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo entered their small room, revealing two small twin beds parallel to each other and a single bedside table with a lit candle on it. Geralt kept moving without hesitation, claiming the bed closest to the bed by carefully placing his sword on the bed. Jaskier however, stopped in his tracks upon seeing both beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Geralt questioned the bard as he began to take off his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are two beds this time! Are you not devastated at the thought of not being able to sleep next to yours truly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could care less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you love me?” Jaskier whined, collapsing onto his bed with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt, now dressed in a loose-fitting black shirt and black trousers sighed and fought off a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re up all night composing again, I will not hesitate to suffocate you with a pillow,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky,” The younger man smirked, pulling off his boots and throwing them to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, not everything has to be a joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it, my sweet Witcher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re uncultured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Jaskier and his Witcher settled into bed after extinguishing the single candle set between the beds. Shortly after the room had darkened Jaskier fell asleep. Geralt stared at the ceiling, listening to the bards breathing even out as Jaskier fell into his peaceful slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the next few hours, Geralt tossed and turned, searching for a comfortable spot in his bed. Though this bed was smaller than what he usually slept in, it felt more empty and spacious than he was used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he lay awake, his thoughts shifted from irritation about his sudden insomnia to Jaskier. He listened closely to the soft snores of his partner as he pondered their relationship. His mind quickly wandered to their first time staying at an inn together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had started off facing away from each other, both of them nearly falling off the bed in a measly attempt to get as much distance between the two of them as possible. In the morning, Geralt woke up to see his arms wrapped tightly around Jaskier who had his face pressed into his chest. He knew he should have pushed the bard away before he woke up to avoid the embarrassment of holding his partner so close, but he couldn’t bring himself to push away the sleeping bard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the younger man woke up in the arms of The Witcher, he didn’t pull away as Geralt expected him to. Jaskier simply let out a soft sort of noise and nuzzled deeper into Geralts’ chest. They laid there until Geralt eventually got up to prepare for his next contract. The two travelers never spoke of this incident, but it became routine to find themselves tangled together in the sheets. At a certain point, they stopped with the cold bedtime facade and just started off the night holding each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they weren’t able to stay at the inn, they huddled together at night to stay warm. Over time, they grew used to sleeping next to each other. So much so that Geralt now struggled sleeping by himself. Jaskier seemed to be the only one that was truly able to calm Geralts’ mind at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the bed next to him creaking snapped Geralt out of his nostalgic trance. Geralt looked over to see that Jaskier, still sleeping, had turned over in bed so that he was now facing Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Geralt groaned, rubbing his palms into his forehead with an exasperated sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting out of bed, Geralt walked straight over to the bedside table, his eyes not needing any time to adjust. With ease, he grabbed the table and carried it over to the corner of the room. Next, he pushed his bed so it was now pressed directly against Jaskiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, what the fuck?” Jaskier, woken up from his sleep by the scraping of the bed against the floor whined apathetically, rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Witcher grunted in response, crawling back into bed, and scooping Jaskier into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Geralt mumbled, “I couldn’t sleep,” into Jaskiers hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well you just woke half the inn, probably scraped the floors, and I think everyone thinks we’re having sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care,” Geralt tightened his arms around Jaskier.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They Do Have Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier and Geralt try to classify their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are we gonna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just moved the furniture around so you could sleep in the same bed as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Jaskier, I’m the one who moved everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so committed to being emotionally distant all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair lay in silence for a few minutes, fully aware that the other was still awake. As time crawled on, Jaskier grew more and more restless, fidgeting in Geralt’s arms until he lay on his back, facing the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we?” Jaskier whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bard, I’m a witcher,” Geralt grunted, tightening his grip on Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to be?” Geralt’s voice softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me say it,” Jaskier laughed dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be whatever you want to be,” Geralt paused, “What do you want to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” He bit his lip, turning on his side to look at Geralt, “I want to be with you. I don’t know what that means for me, for us. I just want to be near you, I want to help you,” Geralt didn’t reply, “I feel weightless around you. Being with you is like finally being able to capture that inbetween. That moment of transition when you snuff out a candle. You’re the hazy grey that I feel right before I slip into a dreamless sleep,” Jaskier held his breath as waited for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a musician, aren’t you?” Geralt chuckled, “I’m not good with words like you. Can I just repeat what you said?” Jaskier giggled, and the witcher almost died on the spot, “You make me human,” He said quietly, allowing himself to make eye contact with Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna write a song about this,” Jaskier whispered, his warm breath tickling Geralt’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I kiss you, will you slap me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll slap you if you dont,” Jaskeir grinned before Geralt closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the smoothest kiss that either of them had ever had. Jaskier kept giggling into Geralts mouth as Geralt fought back a smile. It wasn’t perfect, but it was Geralt and Jaskier. It was them. As Jaskier laughed, the witcher took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jaskiers mouth, relishing in the whine that he received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witcher flipped them over, pushing Jaskiers back against the bed. Aggressively pressing closer to Jaskier, expecting to have to fight for dominance. Jaskier, however, was more than willing to melt into the kiss, turning to putty in Geralts hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pulled away, “Thanks for not slapping me,” He laughed, hovering over the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem darling,” Jaskier grinned, “But if you don’t start kissing me again, I’m going to beat you the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt raised an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip before he leaned back into Jaskier’s. Jaskier kissed back so forcefully he was sure his lips would bruise. Pulling away for air, he whimpered, “I’m going to implode if you don’t take your clothes off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a real sexy visual,” The witcher scoffed, pulling off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in only his undergarments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna test me right now?” Jaskier sat up, pulling off his own shirt and pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you gonna do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier grinned, lunging at Geralt. Geralt let himself be pushed backwards while Jaskier littered kisses across his collarbones, moaning when Jaskiers thigh brushed against his hard length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty,” Jaskier murmered as he let his mouth wander lower and lower down Geralts stomach to his v-line</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Geralts cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Jaskier whispered aimlessly and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Geralts underwear, “Tell me if I do anything you don’t want, okay darling?” Geralt nodded, “Need to hear you say it,” He pulled down Geralt’s underwear, letting his cock spring out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” The witcher grunted, “Just do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so tough anymore?” Jaskier giggled, wrapping his hand around Geralt’s member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst,” Geralt arched his back, bucking his hips up into Jaskeirs touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier leaned down, slowly sliding his tongue over the head of Geralt’s cock. He took the tip in his mouth, stroking the base with his calloused hand. The bard teased Geralt for a few minutes before taking him deeper in his mouth, running his tongue along a vein on the underside of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re so good,” Geralt tangled his fingers through Jaskiers hair, trying his hardest not to thrust into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier bobbed his head up and down Geralts length, keeping a firm hold on the base of the witchers cock. Pulling off, he looked up at Geralt and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a pretty big dick,” Jaskier smiled up at Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” Jaskier raced across the room, grabbing a bottle of lube the pile of items he had discarded in the corner upon arrival. He nearly tripped over himself, trying to pull off his underwear as he walked back to the two merged beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sat on his heels on the bed, his tongue stuck out in concentration while he tried to open the bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hopeless,” Geralt took the lube from him, opening it effortlessly. Jaskier made himself comfortable, laying on his stomach, resting his head on the pillows below him, and spreading his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a few seconds of solitude, only the sound of the squirting of lube into Geralts hand before Jaskier said, “If you fuck this up and split me in half, I’m never going to suck your dick again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How devastating,” Geralt said dryly, circling a finger around Jaskiers hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to tell me that wasn’t the best blowjob of your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaskier moaned when Geralt slid a single finger into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never gonna get you to shut up am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Jaskier arched his back, pressing his face into the pillow when Geralt added a second finger, pumping them in and out at a steady pace, “Why the fuck are your hands so big too? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Geralt chuckled and put in a third finger, pumping them in and out of Jaskiers ass at a faster pace now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me when you’re ready,” Geralt used his free hand to rub Jaskier’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” Jaskier moaned, leaning into Geralt’s touch, “But yeah, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stupid,” Geralt smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier rolled over, staring up at Geralt, admiring the way his hair fell softly around his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” He hummed, “I love you though,” He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Geralt whispered, unsure of himself. Despite the truth to them, the words felt foreign on his tongue. He had never said them before. “I love you,” He said it slightly louder this time, a childlike smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love you too. We can do all the sappy stuff later, for now, I need your dick in my ass. Please and thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obnoxious,” Geralt remarked before slowly pushing into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jaskier groaned, as Geralt pushed all the way into him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jaskier adjusted to Geralts size, Geralt leaned over, kissing Jaskier and stroking his cheekbones, “You can move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witcher began to slowly rock his hips, grunting softly at Jaskiers tightness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re tight,” Geralt grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster,” Jaskier whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient,” Geralt said but sped up anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gods, oh shit, holy fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaskier chanted as Geralt slammed straight into his prostate. He threw his head back, releasing a pornographic moan that must’ve awaken the whole inn, “Geralt, faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking needy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” The bard panted and brought a hand to his dick, “Need you,” He rested his other hand on his stomach, feeling Geralts cock thrust in and out of him, “You’re so big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like feeling me inside of you?” Geralt growled, replacing Jaskiers hands with his own, pumping his member and feeling himself through Jaskier’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaskier whimpered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. His once coherent praises of Geralt dropped off into mindless babbling and moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Geralt grew closer to his orgasm, he began to stroke Jaskiers cock faster and faster while his own thrust grew uneven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna come for me?” Geralt growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskiers response was just a string of moans and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, holy shit, oh my gods, Geralt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt thrust into Jaskier, hitting his prostate dead on, and Jaskier found himself cumming over his Geralts hand and his lower abdomen. The witcher came in Jaskier a few moments later, slowly pushing in and out of Jaskier as they both rode out their orgasms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pulled out, flopping onto the bed next to Jaskier who lay covered in his own and Geralt’s come, “You’re really good at that,” Jaskier panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard,” Geralt got out of bed, grabbing a warm washcloth from the bathroom and helping Jaskier clean himself off, “You should take a bath,” Geralt sat next to Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you take it with me,” The bard leaned against Geralt’s chest and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if there’s room for both of us,” Geralt wrapped an arm around the bard clung to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make it work.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope that was okay</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter is gonna be smutty :0.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>